Starting toxic
by Shadzninja
Summary: (Sequel to 'Tidal mind') If you could kiss anyone, whom would it be? If you had to spend your life with someone, who would you pick? Well, Raphael has chosen Leonardo and Donatello has chosen Michelangelo. But Donnie has to think, how did it all come to this? Oh, let's just say, it all started with a dream of Raphael's... (Raph/Leo & Don/Mikey)
1. Has it been that long?

**I don't own the **_**freaking **_**turtles! My life is a bunch of *air horn blows*!**

**This is a sequel to '**_**Covers and Kisses**_**' so if you're interested, read it first.**

**This was requests/inspired by BaraKiryuHuntress:  
( u/4060767/BaraKiryuHuntress)**

Starting toxic

Almost a year after the fight with the Stone Generals and helping Winters with his immortal family problems, everything was normal. Mostly it was, the only thing off, was Mike's distance from the trophy room and Raph and Leo's behavior around each other. Mike's problem solution was because of the Cowabunga Carl head was in that trophy room and he wanted nothing to do with it, to Master Splinter's delight, because too many important things were held there. For Raph and Leo's problem, no one had an idea what the heck was going on really. It was just… unreasonable. Leo and Raph were almost inseparable, even if they fight; they were by each other's side. Raph even was sneaky and persuasive enough to where he was able to get Leonardo alone or away from the other brothers or their sensei, yes, their sensei as well. Don even asked Raph about the weird behavior and Raph told him it was personal business and when he asked again… he got the finger from Raph and a door in his wake.

Mike paced back and forth as Don read a book in Japanese writing. The book was black but the top was a red color that got darker as it went down only to hit black and the words on the front, Japanese as well, were shining gold and poking off the hard cover of the book. The words were familiar to him but he had zero ideas of what it could be, so he asked…

"What are reading?" He asked plopping on the couch.

"'Striking Beauty Love,'" Don said still reading, "It's a romance myth, or fable if you think of it that way, that explains specific behaviors of nature and… um, I don't know… uh, mating."

Mike let it process. Donatello, the tech genius himself, reading a romantic fable on mating seasons for animals of all species. The turtle, which by far, was the only turtle whom knows the insides of a human body inside _and _out. Mike snickered as he thought more about Donatello reading this kind of crap.

Don blushed, "Don't get ideas, chuckle-head! I'm only reading it to help with handling our mating seasons!"

Mike stopped laughing, "Our mating seasons… their almost here?"

"Wait…" Don read a little more of the book, "um… Yes, they are."

"What are our due dates?" Mike asked as he got a little fascinated with the mating of seasons.

"Well, Leo is the farthest away; he's barely out of mating before winter hits. You, well, you're in the middle, not to early but not too late; perfectly center that month. Me, I have the middle/beginning; not far before you but not at the beginning of the season…"

"Raphie? What about him?" Mike sat a little closer.

"Raph… well, um… he's…" Don stumbled over his words.

"Raph, what Donnie?" Mike got closer and eyes wide.

"Raph's already hit his mating season… like… 2 days ago…" Don pushed around shrub till it was too late to stop him from reveling.

~TMNT~

Raph stepped into the dojo and stopped as Leo's scent smelled through the room. He groaned and stayed content enough to walk over to the practicing Leonardo. The swords were swishing with the normal deadly perfection they always held. Leonardo practiced blindfolded and he was, probably, oblivious to Raph's presence. He sweats from head to toe and his biceps were gleaming, begging for him to touch. His triceps held the sweat on them till Leo would twirl or move fast in a new direction and if it did, it looked like he was getting rained on. His body was agile and beautiful as it practically beckoned him to pin it down for a nailing.

Leo stopped suddenly and turned to Raph, removing the blindfold. Leo's golden speckled eyes gleamed as if they _just _figured he was there.

"Oh, Raphael! I did not hear you come in. What is it you need?" Leo pulled the mask all the around to return it to its former and perfect position. To Raph, the blue mask absorbed the light of the room and passed it straight to the eyes of his brother, making the golden speckled eyes look like sun shine through the purest glass you've ever seen.

"N-nothing. Just that… we haven't spent time with each other…" Raph tried to think of an excuse.

Leo giggled to Raph's lame excuse at getting him to spend more time with him.

"Raph, I spend time with _you _more than _any_ of the others." Leo crossed his arms.

Raph tried to think straight but the musky smell of Leonardo and the sweating feature made it hard to focus on making a freaking good excuse. But it was rewarding.

"Raphael, what was it you _needed _me to do?" Leo asked getting a little closer to Raphael.

Raphael wound have lost it if he didn't have the tiniest bit of sense left.

"You need a shower! Sweat can get sticky and, if not careful, painful. Yeah! Now come on!" Raph grabbed Leo's arms and dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

When Raph got Leo to the bathroom, he planned to leave the blue-clad turtle and catch his breath but he was stopped by Leo dragging him in into the bathroom. Raph blushed as Leo started to strip of gear, everything slow just for Raphie to watch. When the tub was full of hot water he grabbed Raph and brought him close. The taller turtle stumbled and fumbled with his gear and stepped into the tub and laid down in the warm water. Leo got in next and scoots close to Raph as he kisses Raph's cheek.

"You may want me clean of sweat, but I want to get a nasty workout… working up a new sweat. Now spread your legs master and punish me." Leo cooed.

Raph let Leo flip them to wear he was on top and Leo wrapped his legs around Raph's waist to sign as an act of submission. You may not be able to see under the water but you could see Leo's toes curl around his mate's waist and Leo's grip on the tub tightened…

~TMNT~

Mike had fainted at hearing his brothers mating season had already hit. Why? No one really knows.

"Why did you faint, love?" Don asked coming into view of the orange clothed ninja. He sighed as his mate got out the curious eyes, all hell would break loss…

"What the heck caused all this…?" Mike thought for a second, "… Opposing frustration?"

"You of all people should know! You started this freaking mess, remember!" Don tapped a finger on his head to emphasis on remember.

"… Nope…" Mike forgot all together.

Don sighed and thought back with extreme details…

(Flashback)

_-Three weeks after fourth movie-_

Raph growled as he stomped through the lair, after yet again another fight with Leonardo. He's been trying to contain himself from strangling the blue-clad leader in their fights, but the memory of the faithful night on the rooftop when Leo got captured made him snap from his anger… at least half the time.

Don and Mikey were fussing over why Mikey should _not _be touching his inventions. The list started with how Mike could be clumsy and the list went so far, Raph just left. He and the braincase never got along like bros should and if they did, it had to be about another brother in trouble of hurt as hell. He and Mike were like magnets. Rub them the right way and you have a link, move the link a little and it all want downhill from there. But it was always him and Leo hanging out. Whether they were fighting, ignoring each other, training, playing a game, being teamed up, hanging out, or just plain relaxing; it was always him and Leo. Mike and Don go along the same lines of him and Leo, it was a coincidence.

Never had he thought of the turtle of anything more of a snooty, uptight, kiss up, fearless leader. But… can you keep a secret? This hot-headed turtle may have a secret… he has though of telling it once or twice, but never has… ok… He may seem hard-headed, hot-tempered, stone-hearted, and idiotically smart but… his secret… well, um… he thinks of Leo, sometimes, as a-

"Raphael!"

He stopped and looked around; the person calling him was the noble leader himself. The masked leader had his eyes narrowed and arms crossed with a not so pleased look on his face.

_Of course he's not pleased_, Raphael mentally poked at his own head.

"You were gone for a few hours that could have been used to join the family in movie night," Leo said and made his way over to Raphael's standing place.

Raph wasn't too surprised to hear he missed a movie night or any other event tonight. He had intended to miss this one for a while; Mike would have done something to ruin it anyway. But he was _slightly _surprised, because he left at an early time, around 7:00. He must have been gone for a while.

"What time is it?" He asked wanting to know.

"10:47 pm." Leonardo answer came from his voice with slight venom.

Three hours and forty-seven minutes he had been gone.

_Shit_, Raphael thought as he looked anywhere but the blue leader.

He feel like he needed to look into the elders eyes, but he didn't. Looking Leo in the eyes makes it seem like he's the boss, he wasn't the boss. No one was. He may be _leader_, he may be the _oldest _but he wasn't the _boss._ And that's exactly what he said…

"You may be my _leader_, you may be my _older _brother but you could _NEVER _be the _BOSS _of _my _life!" Raphael yelled just like he said in his head.

Next, well, he couldn't see. He saw Leo's eyes slit and Leo's stance go livid but next thing he saw was Leo above him and his face stung. He looked and Leo's fist was brought over his face and pulsing from punching him so hard.

"Learn your place hot-head!" Leo seethed and spat with fire, "If I thought I could own your life, you'd be on a collar and chain!"

Again thoughts come to his head as he thought of himself chained to a wall with Leo on top of him, ready. Well, you know his secret now… Leo's fist looked of forming bruises and he knew he had a pretty bad one, probably won't be able to talk without a slur. But Leo took a deep breath and let it go as his eyes soften and turned lax.

"Sorry Raphael, for punching you…" Leo sighed as his hand was moved from a clenched fist to an open palm.

"It's my fault; I should have been more…" Raphael paused to think of a word smart enough to trick the leader up.

"… Punctual…" Leo said softly.

"Yeah…" Raphael's voice died, "I'm… going to bed…"

He made his way past Leo and Leo's scent made him slow down a little. He thought of continuing the conversation just to be with the leader but he couldn't stay… you heard his thoughts earlier, so you know one reason.

_Funny_, Raphael thought as he opened his door, _I went from a seething with rage temper to a mushy and pushy mood… funny how life works…_

TBC…

**This will be multi-chaptered if you may have wanted to know. This is only chapter one, sheesh! My other fanfictions will not be abandoned for your information, I only toke a short break to think of idea's and someone nice just happened to come along and help me with a new fiction… and also because I like a good turtlecest fan fiction.**

**No flames.**

**No bad reviews.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed.**

**R & R. **


	2. Nightmares in a thick skull

**I have new stories up, but I somehow avoided this one… sad, right…**

**Do I have to? UH, fine! The turtles are not mine…**

_Enjoy!_

Raph tossed and turned, again, in this one dream…

_Raph fumbled around with Leo in a fight. He never understood these fights, he never got the memo. _

"_You have to accept it! It doesn't matter if it wasn't you…!" Leo said as he punched him until he flipped Leo over by snaking his legs together._

"_You never get me! If it wasn't me, then who got you…!" Raph tried to strangle his older brother but was full of anger to not see the hands fly to his shoulder._

_Olive green hands and sea green hands hold him back as his older brother softly turned to his side. He struggled in his brothers' hold. He saw his older brother hold his neck which was bleeding and growing in a dark green and red, much like a horrible bruise._

_He wanted to know what was happening to his family and him in this but the scene changed. _

_They were in the lab, with Leo on the cot. He was crying in the pillow as well as hugged it. Mikey was hugging Leo across the shell as well as hugging him, but his arm was avoiding something. He looked a little closer and saw that Leo's stomach/chest area was covered in bandages and blood patches everywhere. Don was looking into the corner and glaring at whatever was in it while patting Leo's shell._

_Donatello walked his direction but when he gets to Raph, he passes right through. Raph turned around to see Donnie walking to his dream self. His dream self was curled up in the corner, eyes wild and had open small bleeding patches on his arm and legs and his other arm was burned horrible but not treated._

"_Look what you did… I hope yours happy…" Don flew out with venom in a volume neither Leo nor Mike could hear, just his dream self. _

_Something he learned about these dreams, he wasn't seen or heard._

"_I'll treat you're wounds… but you stay away from Leo…" Don said and pulled out a medical kit but with more harsh force then needed, truly._

_Before Don even did anything else, the scene changed. _

_He watched around him as Donatello bolted right past him and Mikey not short behind him. He looked at the scene as Mikey stopped his genius brother with a tug of a shoulder. Don turned around and Raph cringed, Don had a look of pain yet it was masked mostly with venomous fiery. _

"_I won't care for him any longer! I specifically told him to leave Leo alone, BUT DID HE LISTEN?! NO!" Don seethed as he pushed Mikey off and looked him square in the eyes._

"_Don, you know he didn't mean to hurt him like that… it was a onetime problem…!" Mike was cut off by Don putting a finger in his face._

"_No, it was not! If we don't start going against what he says, he'll push you down like the way he did Leo…!" Don was cut off by a slap to the face by a scared Mikey._

_He stopped stunned as Don turned back to Mikey, and the scene changed. He growled at that._

_The next scene Leo, whom was terribly wounded, and Mike, wounded himself but not as much as Leo, were simply talking. As if the pain didn't hurt, even if it was in their eye the whole time._

"_Mike, you look well! Did Master put in the right supplements?! I expected Don to…!" Leo stopped when his brother whimpered, "… Sorry!"_

"_It's ok, just never expected it… How's you and Raph…!" Mikey stopped midsentence as he thought back, "Leo, you ok?"_

_Leo was standing livid and shrunken as his eyes tighten together, "It's like our family died on each other! We end up killing each other in the end!"_

_Mikey whimpered pathetically but knew it was true. Raph looked around, the only things different were the dents in some things and it was colder. He could feel everything in here just like as if he were there himself. He pushed his thoughts back as he saw Don enter from the corner of his eyes._

"_Um, Mikey?" Leo said as Don neared Mike._

"_Leo, it's like no one can stand us on the surface…" Mike sighed as Don tried to put his hand on his shoulder._

_Everything froze in my little world…_

"_Well apparently we aren't only freaks and monsters on the surface…" Mike surprised everyone, "Even to our own family we are beasts… If everyone else hates each other… then why not me?"_

_He turned around and punched Don square in the face and he swore he could hear Don's mouth crunch. When Don landed, he spit a tooth out and looked up at Mikey with disbelief. Leo slowly shrunk to a size he could disappear with and his tail went between his legs. Mikey kicked Don once in the side before turning to Leo…_

"_I will trust you for only a while; I know this won't last…" Mikey growled and stood tall over Leo, "Don't blow it…"_

_The scene blurred to where he was back in the lab. He saw Leo on the desk in a fetal position and Don on his computer typing in new system. Leo looked around but he knew Leo wasn't looking for anything particular. _

"_Donnie…" Leo said weakly._

"_Yeah?" Don turned to where he faced the not so fearless leader._

"_I miss Raph… he would knock some sense into Mikey… Mikey hates you and him now…" Leo whimpered pushing further into the fetal position, "I miss Master, he could fix this… Casey lost his courage and he has to know where Raph is at, or at least if he's…"_

"_Leo…" Don started, "I can't force anyone to do anything… I must admit, he hurt you terrible, but I get your reason for missing him… I do as well…"_

"_April is trying her best to get Casey back into being Casey, but…" Leo started, "I can't help but feel he might need to tell he something, something important…"_

_Don turned to Leo with curiosity in eyes and mouth closed so no gap was shown._

"_What type of importance?"_

"_Like… I was supposed to get it before anything went wrong but I was too caught up in all of this…" Leo's eyes changed and he crawled out of the fetal position on the desk._

_Everything was silent as Don's face went upright a little, then, to a big grin showing on his face with the tooth gap. Brown eyes, tooth gap that seemed somehow familiar to him. Somehow was._

"_Well, no need crying over spilt milk…" Don beat around the bush, "If Mikey can't handle me, then I'll just keep bugging him till he at least knows I want to be his friend no matter what!"_

_Leo smiled as he moved to let his legs dangle over the edge of edge of the desk. He looked innocent, peaceful at best. His wounds didn't look as rash as he saw it last time so it was a while later._

"Raphael!"

He fell off his hammock with a cry as he hit the stone floor. Groaning he looked up at the intruder, only to see Leo himself. He scratched the back of his throbbing head as he heard his stomach growled at him.

"You almost missed training, thought you could get out of it, huh?" Leo said kneeling to his height.

"No," Was all Raph said as he recalled the dream.

Leo was in front of him. No wounds, he looked like he was in control of himself, he had his lean muscles, and nothing was out of the ordinary. As Leo stood, he could have sworn he saw Leo's tail trail between his legs…

-Mikey's POV-

Everything was normal with the family, but Raph was livid and stiff all day. At breakfast, he stabbed his food harder than normal and shoved his harder into his mouth than ever, all the while staring at Leo or Don.

"Raph?" Don said as he dropped his omelet on his fork to his plate, Leo did as well.

Raph's eyes unclouded and stared at them in a way to say they could continue.

"You've been looking at Leo and me like you expect us to get hurt in a second, what's up?" Don said as he looked at Leo for a brief second.

"Not to mention you have fork marks on your lower beak from where you stabbed your fork into it because you didn't care…" Leo pointed out passing Raph a napkin.

Raph refused the napkin and just wiped his wrist on his beak and got up to leave without telling us a thing.

"Grouchy…" I said as Raph hit the couch.

He left his plate on the table! I just washed this table! I move to put his plate in the sink and turn to Leo and Don, both as confused as I was.

"Raph's acting weird and he won't open up to me or Mike…" Don stopped.

We both turned to Leo who was trying to leave, undetected, with a fail. I grab his arms and shake him…

"YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!" I said as I shook him like crazy.

When I stopped shaking him, Leo shrunk a little and held his head, trying not to fall over.

We heard a gasp and turned to Raph as he stared at Leo, whom was still shrunken slightly. Leo looked like his knees were about to buckle. Raph stared at Leo, paled. He left before we could get our mouths open.

-Raph's POV—

… Fuck!


	3. Submission or retaliation from Raphael

**I am back! Raphie's got some explaining to do!**

**TMNT© (=) Mirage Studios, Viacom, and Nickelodeon**

_Enjoy!_

Raph held his face in his hands, groaning. Leo was shrunken in front of Mike… his nightmare was effecting him… everything was zooming in his head. He moved his hands from his face and waited for the sharpness of objects to stop being fuzzy.

"My luck… is fuck…" Raph mumbled as he shook his head and pushed further.

He regarded the begs of Mike to stop, he didn't want to listen to the innocent pleas and teases of his morning behavior. Mikey would just be half way through his sentence before he would tick Raph off anyway, so it was in vain. He defiantly didn't want to listen to Donnie's threat/caring speech on how he shouldn't hide his problems. He wasn't in the mood and he thought he could even go into kill mode. And Leo's…

"Raphael!"

Raph turned to see Leonardo make his way to him. He moved past Mike and Don and in his face, close. Raph let the smaller figure's chest touch his softly and the hot air of the blue-clad figure's breath hit him as he mentally shivered.

"You can't run from us, were family. And if one goes down, we all do…" Leo continued on with his family rant, which Raph turned off.

His eyes traveled all over his leader. His toned, but not bigger, muscles showed that he was truly a master, his delicious chocolate brown eyes with the pure caramel golden speckles showed like no others, his thick pink tongue let words go without a care in the world (and he thought about what else it could do), his skin was a perfect green that could get you hot… was he really going down that low...?

"…and I can't stand seeing you so mad at us…" Leo was cut off by Raph grabbing him close.

As Leo's and Raph's plastron came to contact it made a _clank_ scratching noise but they were pretty close, that's for sure. Mike and Don stared with their mouths wide open in an 'o' shape, watching as Raph held Leo like a doll. Leo could be seen blushing as Raph just rest his head on his head, because Leo was shorter by only 2 inches.

"I am not mad, just frightened…" Raph said with no emotion, releasing Leo.

As Raph started to get up the stairs, Mike followed his with a blush on his face asked questions on what just happened. Leo stayed and hugged his arms around him in an act to get bearing on this situation and Don walked over to Leo and held his shoulders and led him to the lab.

On entering, Leo sitting down on the examination table, Don examined him like crazy.

"Did he touch you inappropriately? Did you feel anything get put on you? Did you feel weapons touching you?" Don asked as he pulled a stethoscope out.

"Donatello, I am fine… just confused…" Leo said as his blush stayed with him just a bit.

Donatello is a smart turtle, of course, and could practically feel Leo's distress as his own. He fell empathy for the older turtle, truly, he did. He got up from his sore knees and hugged Leo with a slightly tight grip.

"Don… what has happened to today…?" Leo asked, "I truly never saw that… look, in his eyes…"

Don let go and looked at Leo like he might as well be crazy. _Look_? What look? He never saw Raph's eyes change, no glint of pain or a pinch of anger, it was emotionless as stone.

"Leo, are you feeling _truly _ok? _Look_? Raph never had a look, he was emotionless back there!" Don pointed his finger to the closed door with Mike pleading in the hallway.

"You couldn't see it but I did… His eyes were dark and scared, like he's seen something to bad for even him to handle. His voice carried an ominous chill, like he had zero ideas if he really was near someone he cared about without getting hurt for his presence. It was scary the way his arms trembled in his hold of me, as if he couldn't let me go because he feared I was fake to his eyes…" Leo whispered loudly for the mood to set.

"… Only you could see those things, big bro…" Don sighed with a slight smile to the cold feeling traveling up his spine.

"I'm serious, Hamato Donatello!" Leo snapped with a serious tone in his yell.

'Oh no, the full name thing, must be serious to him,' Don sucked in through his teeth.

"Raphael needs our help, and you're making jokes on how I see things!" Leo stated as he looked at Don's stunned face.

"I… Leo, I never meant to…" Don was cut off by Mike's scream.

Being frightened as they should be, they ran to the hallway to see Mike punching the door with rage.

"You… mother… motherfucker!" Mike yelled as he slammed his fist against the door.

What _has _Raphael done now?

"Mikey… Mikey, its ok!" Leo ran to Mike and held his fists in between them.

Mike seethed for a few seconds before pulling his fists away, and taking one last swing at the door, hitting just beside Leo's head, chipping it too.

Leo shook just a little at his baby brothers' rage but none the less wanted to help. He grabbed Mike's shoulders and led him to Donnie, who never moved an inch out of his lab and just stood there wide-eyed.

"Don, can you take care of Michelangelo for now. I need to have a chat with Raphael for a second." Leo looked to Raphael's slightly chipped door.

Don still stood there but he followed Mike with his eyes, as if he was slightly scared to actually be near him. This was nonsense and a bull load of crap. No one should be judging each other like this and this should all be a happy outing on the surface and kicking PD's and Foot ninja were it really hurt.

"Donatello! Help. Mikey." Leo said with a growl.

"Oh… um, ok!" Don said kind of too fast for Leo likes, but it was Raphael time.

As Don held Mikey and shut the lab door, Leo turned to Raphael's door. As he strode over he thought of important questions that could actually get him answers or get him kicked out. Was Raph passing over the loss of their father in his own way? Was this an act of chivalry on his behalf? Does any of this have to do with father, his friends, brothers, or the others he cares for? For some reason, Leo thinks he is pretty much the person who started this in the first place…

As he got to Raph's room, Raph knew it was him, so he let himself in. How? Raph's door needs a key and he asked Don to make an extra, reaching up to the doorway edge, he pulled a key from the top of the doorway and unlocked the door.

Upon entering, he saw the room of Raphael's never changed; it was messy in its own way but not as messy as Michelangelo's. But Raphael stayed just staring at him with, not awe, but astonishment. He knew Leo would be the one to get in, he knew Leo would be the one scolding him sooner or later, he knew Leo made a KEY to get in his room (he just never knew where Leo had it), and he knew Leo was going to be the one to face his dreams…

And Raph was ready to should cooperation with his older brother…

**TBC…**

**Raph sure better be ready for question, and what did he say to Mikey?**

**R&R**


End file.
